Solid-state lighting (SSL) apparatuses have semiconductor structures that emit light. Examples of SSL lighting elements include light-emitting diodes (LEDs), semiconductor laser diodes (LDs), organic light-emitting diodes (OLED), polymer light-emitting diodes (PLED), or quantum dots. SSL is becoming more popular due in part to the energy efficient qualities and durability of SSL. Applications for SSL may include advertising signage, decorations, or utility and general purpose lighting.
For some applications, SSL elements are mounted on a flexible substrate such as those made from polyamides, polyimides, or polyester. Prior to mounting the electronic device, wiring patterns may be formed on the substrate using a print-and-etch process. The wiring patterns are laid out to accommodate placement of one or more devices on the substrate at desired locations.
Making SSL arrangements using a polyamide, polyimide, or polyester substrate may be prohibitively expensive for some applications. The expense is attributable in part to the print-and-etch processes used in creating the wiring pattern. Expensive chemicals are required for print-and-etch processes, and hazardous waste is a byproduct.